my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Romance: Chapter Twenty-Five
{| Chapter Twenty-Five Katsuko was never fond of prisons. Their feel was, well, imprisoning. The thought of having to be in a prison, whether as an inmate or not, she hated it. She had put some of these men here including her father and now she was here, with Toshinori, but she was here nonetheless. It sucked. Her hand was tight with holding onto Toshinori's, but a hero should be strong. A hero should always be strong, right? "You don't have to go all the way if you don't want to, you know. I can do it for you." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll protect you no matter what, okay? Just know that you don't have to do this." She inhaled deeply and looked up at him. "I'll wait in the cafeteria then. Be careful, alright? My dad can be a hard guy to get along with." Toshinori just shyly kissed her cheek before shooing her off to do his business. He understood her anxiety regarding this decision. It wasn't everyday that you face the dad who nearly killed you and subjected you to being his subordinate. His heart aches for her, but there was only one thing he could do for her right now and that was doing this. Sitting at the booth with the phone in his hand, he waited until Akihisa was in the same position as he was. For a moment, Toshinori felt like every man before him when asking his woman's father for his blessing despite this not being that situation at hand. "Why are you here instead of Katsuko?" His voice was quiet and dull, almost like he had been awoken from a nap that he enjoyed too much. "I'm here to speak with you in her stead. She doesn't like being here." Toshinori was hesitant to answer at first before sighing. Akihisa snorted. "Katsuko got a boyfriend, huh? You're rather scrawny, but you're tall. It makes sense." He shrugged. "What's your name, boyfriend?" His face lit up with a deep red and he coughed. "I wouldn't say b..boyfriend..." He cleared his throat again and turned his blue eyes elsewhere. "But my name's Yagi Toshinori..." "Then what are you to her? Are you just someone toying with her emotions?" His voice was laced with venom quickly and he was clearly protective of his daughter despite nearly killing her. "I would advise you not do that or else I'll kill you myself." "If that's the case then yes, I'm her boyfriend. I'm not saying that to save my life either. I'm saying it because I mean it." He sounded ashamed to admit that, but after what he had said? He made it sound like Katsuko preferred men who were strong and not scrawny. He was strong as All Might, but skinny and weak as Toshinori. "I trust it that you'll take care of her." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Now, why are you here? Surely she didn't send you in here for nothing." "There was an attack on the school your wife works at. Many are left dead. They've requested backup to find the people who have done this and backup for rebuilding." He seemed hesitant to tell Akihisa this, but he was quiet so he continued. "Katsuko volunteered the three of us to find the criminals and hunt them down." "Hm," He grunted before looking up at the guards that watched over them. "And she thinks her mother is dead? Tell me, Toshinori, what would you do for my daughter? What would you do if she called you up at three in the morning because she had a nightmare? What would you do if she showed up at your door, soaked and crying? What would you do if she cried out your name in her sleep?" Toshinori was surprised, to say the least, and pushed asides his urge to spit blood. "If she called me up at three am, I would go over to make sure she was okay. If she showed up at my door cold and wet, I'd dry her off and give her some of my clothes to change into before giving her whatever she wants. If she cried out my name while she slept? I'd wake her up to make sure she was okay. I wouldn't hold her, no, not until I knew for sure that she was okay." He squinted at Akihisa before realizing what was going on. "I appreciate your concern for your daughter, I'm not asking you to stop, either. You can trust me with her, you know. It'd be wrong of me to save that I deserve someone like her. I promise to take care of her, to protect her. She's made me understand that there's more to being a hero than I thought, and I admire her for that." "You two must be in a new relationship. I appreciate you answering my questions, but I need to know that you love her. I'm not handing her over to you if I don't know that you love her." He frowned, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "I need to know that she's in safe hands and that I can relax and know that I don't have to worry so much about her. You don't just admire her. You want to say something else, don't you?" "I really do love her, Sir. I can't tell you why, but she does." He let out a shaky sigh. "I don't need your blessing if that's what you want me to ask. I know what I want and it's her. I'm no superhero, I'm no fairytale prince but she loves me anyways. Is that the answer you want?" Akihisa looked down and smiled. "Yes, it is exactly what I wanted to hear." He nodded, clicking his tongue. "Then let's go take down the people who did this, hm?" "Hm, Katsuko Yagi...sounds pleasing to say doesn't it, Toshinori?" Toshinori spit out blood at the thought of his last name being attached to her name. It was a daunting thought, but wasn't unwelcome. He was more so amused at the thought of seeing her in a dress, having not seen her in one before. He bit his lip, smiling to himself. Katsuko Yagi, huh?